Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Xanga
by Thursday Addams
Summary: What happens when Kuwabara gets all of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters hooked on blogging? This fic! I'm not really good at summaries but it's funny. Rated for language and some sex and drug references. Please R
1. Kuwabara Discovers Blogging

Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Xanga Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well I decided to make another fic because I just got the idea for this one and I just HAD to write it. Don't worry though I'll still be updating my other fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Xanga

sat down at his computer and started filling out the information to get an account on a website called Xanga was a website that allowed users to have their own online journal. The reason Kuwabara had decided to get a Xanga was because one of his friend's from one of the many online RPGs that he played had suggested he get one. At first the idea of any sort of journal seemed a bit gay to Kuwabara, and one that other people could read seemed a bit pointless seeing as though journals are used to write down personal thoughts, but he thought it over and he decided that there was nothing wrong with it. Besides, chicks love guys who aren't afraid to show some emotions, and this was the perfect way to be emotional without seeming gay. That's what his friend from the RPG had told him anyway. He thought about that and imagined Yukina being impressed by his sensitivity. Any way to impress his dear sweet Yukina was a good thing. That was all it had taken to convince him to get a Xanga. The fact that they probably didn't have computers in the ice world didn't dawn on him.

So there he sat filling out his information. He stared blankly at the question that asked him what his username should be. "Hmm what should I make my username?" Kuwabara pondered out loud. "Oooh I know!" He exclaimed suddenly after several minutes of indecision. Kuwabara quickly filled out the rest of the information and then went searching for a good layout. After spending about an hour trying to find one he liked that he thought would show that he was sensitive but not gay Kuwabara started typing his first blog entry. He was about three sentences into it when Shizuru walked into the room holding a tray of food.

"Kazuma I brought you some food." Shizuru said setting the tray down on the desk next to Kuwabara.

"Aaah! Shizuru! You scared me half to death, jeez!" Kuwabara exclaimed jumping about a foot into the air.

"What are you doing?" Shizuru asked peering over his shoulder.

"Nothing!" Kuwabara said quickly while covering the computer screen from his sister's prying eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Shizuru asked angrily.

"Well, I almost finished all my studying and besides, I need a break." Kuwabara protested.

"Fine. But what ARE you doing? You better not be looking at porn!" Shizuru said.

"Geez Shizuru, why do you always assume I'm doing something wrong? Besides, I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, am an honorable man who doesn't look at porn!" Kuwabara said in an offended tone. "And if you must know, I'm blogging."

"Blogging? What's next? You start wearing thick oversized glasses and claiming to be emo?" Shizuru asked angrily.

"Emus don't wear glasses. They're birds." Kuwabara said in a confused tone while cowering slightly at his sister's growing rage.

"Not emu, dumb ass, emo." Shizura said annoyed at her brother's stupidity.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's a cheap imitation of Goth and one step below transvestite." Shizuru answered simply.

"Eeew no way! That's disgusting! I'm not gay! I'm just doing this to show that I'm sensitive and to impress Yukina." Kuwabara responded.

"Right, well, you have fun with that. And beware of 40 year old pedophiles. And DON'T forget to study!" Shizuru reminded as she walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"Finally she's gone." Kuwabara muttered to himself as he finished his first ever blog entry. When he was done it read:  
"Well I'm kinda new at this blogging thing...I don't really know what to say...  
I LOVE YUKINA-CHAN! I WILL CONFESS MY LOVE FOR HER FOR EVERYONE ON XANGA TO SEE! Because I, Kazuma Kuwabara, love my girlfriend more than anything else! Hiei seems to hate me for liking her though. I bet he's just jealous of what we have! No one would ever love an ugly shrimp like him! Except maybe his mother. I bet he doesn't even have a mom. I wonder if he's jealous because he too has fallen for Yukina's great beauty and kindness. Well he'll never steal Yukina away from me! Never! I can't really blame him for liking her though. (A/N: No this isn't a HieixYukina fic it's just that Kuwabara doesn't know that Hiei is Yukina's brother and that the reason Hiei hates him is because he's protective of his sister like any brother) Well I guess I better go and study or Shizuru will bitch at me again." Kuwabara sat down and started studying. He studied for thirty minutes until he was interrupted by a certain blue-haired grim reaper.

"Hello Kuwabara!" Botan said.

"Aaah! Oh, it's just you, Botan. You scared me for a second there. What's up?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh not much, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. So how's Shizuru doing?" Botan asked making small talk.

"Oh I dunno. I think she's doing alright. She's been bitching at me again. She got mad because I was blogging instead of studying." Kuwabara responded.

"Blogging? Sounds fun!" Botan said.

"Yeah it is. Hey you should get a Xanga!" Kuwabara exclaimed. He then explained all about Xanga.

"Oh cool. I think I'll get one when I have time! Well I gotta go, but I'll be sure to talk to you on Xanga!" Botan said and with that she got on her oar and flew out the window.  
Well that's where I'm ending it. I hope you liked the first chapter! Idk when I'll be updating this again, but probably sometime soon since it's so much fun to write. I'll probably be doing only 2 or 3 blog entrys per chapter and next chapter is Botan and Keiko! Please review!

_Thursday Addams_


	2. Botan and Keiko's Blogs

Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Xanga Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Xanga, or the song "Ode to my car" by Adam Sandler.

Key:

"_Luke I am your father"_thinking

"**Really?"** singing

**(No, I just always wanted to say that.)** girls singing  
Last Time:"Yeah it is. Hey you should get a Xanga!" Kuwabara exclaimed. He then explained all about Xanga.

"Oh cool. I think I'll get one when I have time! Well I gotta go, but I'll be sure to talk to you on Xanga!" Botan said and with that she got on her oar and flew out the window.

Now:

Botan sat in one of the spare rooms in Genkai's temple and turned on the computer. Koenma had given her a little time off from her grim reaping duties and she was going to spend it in Genkai's temple. Yukina was staying there too and Keiko would come over every once in awhile to visit. Botan opened up the internet and got ready to type something into the search engine. She put her finger's on the keyboard and waited.

_"What was the name of that site Kuwabara wanted me to visit? Something with an X. Xen? Xeen? Xena? Xenga?_ Oooh I remember now! Xanga!" Botan burst out. She quickly typed in the name of the website and started filling out the information for an account. When she finished that she went to the search and typed in Kuwabara's screen name. Pastryxhairedxwonder Botan wondered why he would pick such an odd name, but then again his hair did look a bit like an orange pastry. She shrugged and read his blog entry. When she finished she had a large sweat drop on her forehead. _  
"I guess Kuwabara really really loves Yukina. I hope for his sake that Hiei never ever finds out about Xanga." _She thought. "Oh well, time to leave him a comment." Botan said to no one in particular. Botan's comment read:

"Hello Kuwabara! Well I'm new at this Xanga thing but I just thought I'd leave you a comment. What exactly is the point of comments again? Well, you and Yukina-chan are an adorable couple! Hope your doing well! Koenma and George send their best wishes from Spirit World! -Botan" Botan made sure to sign her name at the end so that Kuwabara would know it was her. Although she doubted he knew anyone else who would make their screen name X0BubblyBluehairedFerryGirl.

Before writing a blog entry of her own, Botan decided to check other Xanga sites to see what exactly people wrote about. What she found was a bunch of useless love quotes and icons, some emo poetry, entries about how parents are such unfair assholes, entries about suicide, and entries that were almost like regular diary entries. "Hmm I think I prefer the last one." Botan thought and she started writing her own entry.

"Hello everyone! I'm new to Xanga but I heard about it from a friend of mine.Well things have been pretty good. Koenma's giving me some time off from my grim reaper duties so I'm spending it at Genkai's temple. I'll probably be hanging out with the girls a lot. My vacation should be loads of fun! Well I'm gonna go now because Keiko is going to be here soon! Xs and Os -Botan" Was what Botan's entry read. She read it over and gave a satisfied smile. Just as she was about to hit the submit button a certain brown-haired girl walked into the room.

"Hey Botan! What are you doing?" Keiko asked.

"Oh I'm just about to submit my first ever blog entry on Xanga!" Botan said in her usual cheerful nature.

"You have a Xanga too? I got one ages ago because some of my friends from school told me about it. I never used it though. But maybe I'll start using it again. It WOULD help me keep my schedule for all my after school programs and activities organized." Keiko said thoughtfully.

"You should start using it again. Kuwabara has a xanga as well. And I was thinking about getting Koenma on Xanga." Botan said.

"Hmm I should get Yusuke on Xanga too. I think having a healthy way for him to express his feelings would be good for him." Keiko said.

"Well, now that that's decided should we get the rest of the girls and the guys and go shopping?" Botan asked.

"Definetly!" Keiko replied. So six hours later Keiko came home with five bags of clothes and was sore and slightly bruised. She took her things up to her room and sat down at her computer. She decided to write about her not so awesome shopping trip in her xanga. She signed into her account (her screen name is smartnprettygirl576) and started typing. She started out with, "Well today I went shopping with the girls and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Overall it was a pretty fun trip, but I drove with Yusuke in his car and it wasn't exactly the most peaceful car ride."

FlashbackKeiko walked over to Yusuke's car and studied it. It was actually his mom's car but she didn't use it anymore seeing as though she would be the cause of several drunk driving accidents if she did. The car was green, but the paint was starting to come off and there were rust stains all over it. The car didn't look like it could run at all much less take them all the way from Genkai's temple to the mall. As soon as Keiko got into the car she reached for the seatbelt but couldn't find one.

"Umm Yusuke? Where's the seatbelt?" She had asked.

"Oh, I guess there isn't one." Yusuke said waving his hand carelessly.

"Are you sure this is entirely safe" Keiko asked.

"Don't worry Keiko, I'm driving, everything will be fine." Yusuke in what he thought was his most convincing tone.

"If you say so..." Keiko said. She was starting to have doubts about this. Suddenly, Yusuke stepped on the gas and they went flying out of the temple's gravel driveway at 110 miles per hour.

"YUSUKE SLOW DOWN!" Keiko screamed.

"I'm trying!" Yusuke yelled back.

"YUSUKE LOOK OUT!" Keiko yelled. They were now out on the main road and luckily the light was green so that they didn't have to stop but Keiko was worried that Yusuke would hit one of the other cars that were ahead of them because he couldn't slow down. Out of nowhere Yusuke started singing.

"**Whoever designed my car can lick my sweaty nut sack" **  
**(they can bite his ass too)** the female voices came out of nowhere

"Yusuke is this really the time to sing?" Keiko asked furiously. Yusuke paid no attention to her and ran a red light. The other drivers on the road swore violently at him as he passed.

**"And I've got no fucking brakes. I'm always way out of control. Eleven times a day I hear 'Hey, watch it asshole!"** Yusuke sang again  
**(you fucking piece of shit)  
(piece of shit car)  
I got a piece of shit car**

"For god sake's Yusuke watch the road!" Yusuke ignored Keiko and continued singing as he went up a hill and went crashing down it.

**(he got a piece of shit car)**  
DEISEL GAS SUCKS MY ASS!" Yusuke shouted as they landed in, more like crashed into, in an empty parking space in the mall.

End Flashback

Keiko decided not to describe the car ride in great detail, but just say that the car wasn't in the best shape and she doubted Yusuke's driving abilities very much. Now Keiko decided to list all the things she had to do for the next three days.

"Moday:

Student council meeting right after school until 4:00

Volleyball practice from 4:15 to 5:00

Help my parents at their resturant from 5:30 until 6:30

Eat

Study/ do homework from 6:45 to :730

make posters for student council from 7:30 to 8:30

go to sleep

Tuesday:

Junior Overachievers Club meeting after school until 4:15

softball practice 4:30 to 5:45

eat dinner

sell things for the fundraiser 6:00 to 6:30

study/do homework 6:45 to 7:30

shower before bed

read until 8:30

go to sleep

Wednesday:

Bitch at Yusuke to go to school more often

Book Club meeting 3:30 to 4:00

Student Council meeting from 4:00 until 5:00

go home and have a quick dinner

Save The Whales Committee meeting 5:30 to 6:30 (I needed another activity to be in)

Study/ do homework from 6:45 to 7:30

Work on campaign speech for student council (I'm running for class president) until 8:00

read until 8:30

sleep"

Keiko decided that that was good enough for her first blog entry and decided to go to bed. She felt a great feeling of accomplishment. She didn't know where she was going to fit blogging into her busy schedule but somehow she'd manage.

Author's Note: Well that's where I'm ending it. I try to keep the characters in character as much as possible but I just couldn't resist the piece of shit car thing. Besides, I can imagine Yusuke driving a really crappy car. Anyway next chapter is Yusuke and Koenma. Oh and here's a list of all the characters that are going to have xangas. Well at least for now I'm sure the list will probably grow. Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Koenma, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Genkai. I was thinking about having characters from the dark tournament, such as Jin, Touya, Chu, Shishiwakmaru etc. have xanga's but I'd need to think of a way for them to find out about xanga and stuff. Suggestions as to who I should make have a xanga or on how the people from the dark tournament should find out about it are always welcome! I may decided not to use them but theyre appreciated anyway. If I do use your suggestion I'll be sure to credit you. Either leave a suggestion in a review or PM me. Or email me. Check my profile for my email address. Thanks.

_Thursday Addams_


	3. Koenma

Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Xanga Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Xanga, or Google.

Last Time:  
Keiko and Botan got their own xanga's and now Botan said she was going to get Koenma hooked on it.

Now:  
Botan sat in her office at spirit world and got on her computer. Her vacation was over, so it was back to work. She was supposed to be looking up a file for some thief that had just died but she couldn't resist checking her Xanga first. When she got to her site she looked at her entry and saw that she had 1 comment and 2 eprops. She clicked on the comment and saw that it was from Keiko. It read:

"Hey Botan! I'm really glad you introduced me to Xanga. It's helped me out with planning my schedule a lot. The shopping trip was really fun! I hope you had good vacation!  
-Keiko"

Now a strange, yet wonderful feeling filled Botan. You know that warm, fuzzy feeling after you get a comment that makes you feel like someone actually cares about you and your pathetic blog entries? That's what she had. Botan was practically bouncing off the walls when Koenma came in.

"Botan! Where is that file your supposed to be looking up for me?" Koenma asked angrily.

"K-Koenma sir?" Botan asked with a stutter. She sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Where is that file, Botan?" The tiny prince of the Spirit World asked again.

"Umm, I'll get right on it, Koenma-sir!" Botan said.

"Well what have you been doing if not looking for that file?" Koenma asked impatiently. Botan sighed. She supposed it would be best to tell the young prince the truth and get it over with, besides, she couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Well, you see, there's this site called xanga..." Botan began. She told Koenma about xanga and all its blogging glory. She even described for him the warm fuzzy feeling you get when you get a comment. Koenma looked interested while she was saying all this but once she had finished he returned to his normal self.

"Well, find me that file, NOW!" Koenma demanded and then stormed out of the room. Now Botan knew that if she wanted to keep her job she should find that file ASAP, but she just couldn't resist checking xanga again. Sure, she had only recieved one comment, but she hadn't check her footprints yet. She was curious as to how many people actually gave a shit about her blog entries. Meanwhile, the prince of spirit world was in his office, stamping paper after paper after paper as usual. He stopped from the dull and tiring work and rested his chin on his hands.

"Ogre, I wish I could take a break from all this. You may not realize it, but stamping papers is really hard work." Koenma said. George tried very hard not to laugh at this, seeing as though there were millions of people in the human world who would give anything to stamp papers for a living. Instead of saying any of the snide, sacastic remarks that came to mind he said,

"Well sir, you could check out that site that Botan mentioned."

"I really doubt any human site would be of interest to me, but speaking of Botan, could you go check on her and see if she has that file yet?" Koenma asked.

"Sure." George replied and with that he walked out the door to find Botan. This left Koenma all alone with two choices. Choice number 1 was that he could keep stamping papers until his eyes started bleeding and his hands fell off. Choice number 2 was that he could take a break for a bit and see what all the fuss about this Xanga site was. He decided that of the two choices he liked the second one best.

He logged on to his computer and typed in "Xanga" on google search and clicked the first result. He decided he might as well get an account while he was here. He pressed the sign up button and hurriedly filled out all the required information. After he was done signing up he went to his site and hit the "New Weblog Entry" button. At first, he wasn't quite sure what to type. Then suddenly, he started typing about how unfair his job was and how hard it was to run the spirit world. He explained how tiring it was to have to stamp papers all day and how hard on him it was to watch his spirit detectives just barely avoid death and prevent an apocalypse. When he was finished, he felt a lot better. Suddenly, George burst through the door.

"Koenma sir, I have that file you requested from Botan." George said. Koenma took the file and read it over.

"Ogre, bring Botan in here." Koenma commanded.

"Alright sir." George said and he left the room in search of Botan for the second time that day. When George found Botan she was sitting at her computer commenting on people's xanga's. At the moment she had found some emo kid's xanga and was reading his blog entry about how he wanted to die. She was just about to send her comment which read,

"You know, death really isn't so bad. I would know. I'm the grim reaper. And according to our files on you you would be sent to somewhere nice live for the rest of the after-life. Maybe you should commit suicide. Cheer up, though! Life isn't so bad either!  
Love,  
Botan"  
when George burst in the door.

"Botan, Koenma would like to see you." George said.

"Oh, alright, tell him I'll be there in a moment. I just have to finish commenting this young man and squashing all his false beliefs about death." Botan said. Ten minutes later she was standing in Koenma's office waiting for him to tell her why he had called her there.

"Botan, I LOVE THIS XANGA SITE!" Koenma stated happily. "I've already posted five blog entries and it's just so interesting to read everyone elses blogs! And to comment them, even though you really don't give a shit about their poor, pathetic lives, you just hope they'll comment you back! I want you to tell all the spirit detectives to get one!" Koenma said while dancing around his office gleefully. Botan hadn't seen Koenma this happy in a long time and at the moment she was currently questioning the status of his mental health.

"Kuwabara already has a xanga." Botan pointed out.

"Oh really? That's great! Now what about the rest of the spirit detectives?" Koenma asked excitedly.

"Well, I don't think Yusuke or Kurama has one, and I doubt Hiei has a computer." Botan said.

"Well, he can use Kurama's computer! And it's really not my problem. But I order all of the spirit detectives to get one and use it often!" And with that said Botan went off to inform the rest of the tantei.  
Well that's where I decided to end it. I know I said this chapter would be Koenma AND Yusuke but the chapter was getting kinda long and that seemed like a good place to end it. Don't worry though, next chapter will be Yusuke and I'll post it today too. 


	4. Yusuke

Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Xanga Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, the song "Let's get f---ed up" by Start Trouble, or Xanga.

Key:

A/N:-authors note

**Once upon a time **-Song lyrics

Last Time:

Koenma discovered blogging and fell in love with it immediately. He sent Botan to tell all the detectives that they had to get one.

Now:

Yusuke Urameshi was sleeping peacefully when a certain blue-haired ferry girl woke him up.

"Yusuke, wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Botan said cheerfully.

"Ugh, can't this wait, Botan? I've got a hangover.." Yusuke said groggily.

"Yusuke, you bad boy, what have you been doing?" Botan asked in the same way a mother does when she's caught her child doing something wrong. Yusuke flipped her off in response and Botan looked offended.

"Well Yusuke, you don't have to be so rude. Koenma sent me to tell you and the rest of the detectives that he orders you all to get xangas and that he wants you to write a blog entry by tonight."

"Ugh a xanga? Keiko's been bitching at me to get one of those damn things. I wonder how Hiei will deal with the news." Yusuke wondered.

"I don't know, I'm kind of dreading telling him, actually. Well I better be off. Don't forget to write your blog entry." Botan said getting on her oar and flying away. Yusuke decided that since he was already awake he might as well write that entry and get it over with.

"Stupid frickin toddler with his stupid frickin blogging." Yusuke muttered as he got out of bed. He threw on his green shirt and walked over to his computer. He searched for xanga until he found it and he hit the sign up button. "Great, I have to fill out all this pointless shit." Yusuke thought. When he was finished he went to his site and got ready to type his blog entry. Yusuke didn't really have much, scratch that, he had NO experience with blogging because "only fags like Kuwabara are in to this interent stuff" so he wasn't really sure what to type. He knew that people used them mostly to retell their days events. Nothing much had really happened to Yusuke today since he had been sleeping until Botan woke him up. He thought about the party last night.

Flashback (A/N: Ok, so here's the song part. It's actually easier to picture if you listen to the song while reading the fic. The song is "let's get f---ed up by Start Trouble and you can listen to it on their myspace.)

**Lets get f---ed up-Gimme a cup I'll drink till I throw up**

**Let's get f---ed up- Alcohol my only friend**

**Lickin' my lips cause I got the cravin' **

**Saturday night and I been savin'**

**my appetite for alcohol**

**give my motherf---in' peeps a call.**

**Where can we do this? It really don't matter**

**Let's get drunk, no let's get plastered. **

**I ain't got sh-- to do in the morning**

**F--k the surgeon general's warning**

**Let's get f---ed up- Gimme a cup I'll drink till I throw up**

**Let's get f---ed up- Alcohol my only friend**

**Let's get f---ed up- Gimme a cup I'll drink till I throw up**

**Let's get f---ed up- Alcohol my only friend **

It was Saturday night.Yusuke was sitting at home doing nothing as usual when he got a phone call from Chu. What Chu was doing in the human world and how he got Yusuke's phone number would always remain a mystery. Chu started telling him about some awesome kickass drinking party a few streets away from Yusuke's house. He told him that Jin and several other people from th dark tournament would be there. Yusuke, being the party loving badass that he is, agreed to go. He wasn't doing anything that night so it didn't matter. And he didn't have anything to do in the morning either so a hangover wasn't a big deal.

**Let's do shots of tequilla**

**Tomorrow there's gonna be spots on the rug**

**Chug that glass of Bourbon sour**

**I'll be puking in about an hour**

**B-A-C is 12 point O**

**Gimme the keys I'm ready to go **

So in a few minutes there he was at the party getting totally wasted with Chu and Jin. He couldn't really remember much, but he thought they talked about how they'd been doing since the dark tournament. About 5 shots, 12 beers, and a glass of whiskey later he, Chu, and Jin we're telling random stories to other drunken people who happened to be at the party.

**I aint got sh---t to do in the morning**

**f--k the Surgeon General's warning**

**Let's get f---ed up- Gimma a cup I'll drink till I throw up**

**Let's get f---ed up- Alcohol my only friend**

**Let's get f---ed up- Gimma a cup I'll drink till I throw up**

**Let's get f---ed up- Alcohol my only friend**

Yusuke remembered some people getting so drunk that they were dancing on the tables. There was one women who had apparently been dancing on it almost all night. A large group of people gathered around her. Yusuke went to go see what all the fuss was when he immediately recognized the women dancing on the table.

"MOM?" Yusuke shouted in disbelief.

"Oh, hi honey!" Yusuke's mom shouted drunkenly from the table. Then she passed out.

**Drivin' around and I'm far from sober**

**lookin' for a hoe that I can bend over**

**my friends say I'm goin' nowhere fast**

**But when I'm f---ed up, I need some ass.**

**Boo boo booty call, let me inside some sugar walls**

**I aint got sh-- to do in the morning**

**F--k the Surgeon General's warning **

From what he could remember they also hit on several girls. All of whom, were perfectly sober and slapped the shit out of them. Eventually, Touya came and picked them up and took them all home. How Touya knew how to drive the world may never know, but the next thing Yusuke knew he was being yelled at by a certain blue-haired ferry girl.

**Let's get f---ed up-Gimme a cup I'll drink till I throw up**

**Let's get f---ed up- Alcohol my only friend**

**Let's get f---ed up- Gimme a cup I'll drink till I throw up**

**Let's get f---ed up- Alcohol my only friend.**

**Alcohol my only friend**

**Alcohol my only friend **

End Flashback

Maybe he shouldn't write about this in his xanga. Yusuke thought for a moment and then started typing. When he had finished his entry read,

"Well, Keiko's been bitching at me to get one of these things and then Koenma started bitching at me to get one too, so, here I am. Life has been pretty boring. There's nothin to do. The only thing that's happened is a party I went to with Chu. The party was pretty kickass. Other than that there's not too much to write about. I actually started going to school now, but Keiko still bitches at me to go more often anyway. Whatever."

"There, that should be enough to keep old pacifier breath happy." Yusuke muttered and then he walked back to his bed and fell asleep again.  
Well, that's the end. Sorry it was kinda short but at least I updated, right? No, tehre isn't going to be a song in every chapter just on rare occasions when I feel like it. Next chapter is Kurama and Hiei, which I'm sure your all looking forward to. Please review!

_Thursday Addams._


	5. Kurama and Hiei

Yu Yu Hakusho goes Xanga Chapter 5 Hiei and Kurama.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Hiei and Kurama's blogs. I hope you enjoy them!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Xanga.

Kurama sat at his computer deep in thought. Botan had just told him about Koenma's order that each of the spirit detectives must get a xanga. It wasn't really much of a problem for him, but he wondered how Hiei was going to react to the news. He doubted it would go over well with the pint-sized fire demon. He imagined what would happen when Botan told Hiei the news.

**Kurama's Mind**

Botan had just told Hiei about xanga. The koorime blinked for a few moments before asking, "Just in the hell is a Xanga?"

"Well, it's an online journal of sorts..." Botan began while eyeing Hiei nervously. Hiei said nothing. "Well, are you going to answer me Hiei?"

"Hn." Came Hiei's reply. Botan sighed.

"You know Hiei, if you don't do this Koenma could sentence you to limbo. I'm not saying that it would be the best decision in the world but he DOES have the power to do that."

"I. Don't. Do. Diaries." Hiei said making it very clear that the idea of him having a xanga was completely out of the question. "Take me to Koenma." He demanded.

"Hiei, are you sure that's really a good idea?" Botan asked.

"Do you really wanna face my dragon of the darkness flame?" Hiei asked.

"Good point, we're off to Koenma's." Botan said getting on her oar and allowing Hiei to climb on the back. Kurama chuckeled a bit. Just the thought of Hiei riding in Botan's oar was hilarious to him. He stopped after a moment and then continued imagining what would happen after Hiei got to Koenma. In his vision Hiei kicked down the door and demanded to know the meaning of this. Koenma would look at Hiei confusedly for a few moments and then realize that he was talking about xanga.

"Sorry Hiei, but an order's and order. If you choose not to follow it I just might choose to send you to limbo." Koenma would say. Kurama's vision ended with Hiei taking the pacifier out of Koenma's mouth and beating him senselessly over the head with it. Yes, this news would definitely not go over well with Hiei.

**Out of Kurama's Mind.**

Kurama decided that he might as well write his blog entry and get it over with. He sat at his computer typing furiously for several minutes working on his blog entry. When he had finished it read:

"Everything has been going pretty good lately. I found out that I got the highest grades in my class as usual, except for literature. Keito beat me in that >.> I'm pleased to report that my mother has been doing well. I've been growing some of my plants in a garden in our front yard and one of them almost ate the mail man today. -sweat drops- Thankfully I saw what was happening and rescued the poor man just in time. I better go now, I think I hear the paper boy and my plants are hungry."

Kurama got off his computer and after rescuing the paper boy, who vowed that he would never take this delivery route again, decided to take a shower. He got his hair wet and then reached for the bottle of Herbal Essence shampoo. (A/N: I don't own that) He squeezed the bottle expecting to feel a glob of shampoo fall into his palm. When the shampoo didn't come out he frowned. He squeezed the bottle harder. Nothing happened. He turned the bottle upside down and tapped the bottom. Still nothing. He looked inside the bottle. It was empty. Kurama started to panic. He quickly looked around to see if his mother had remembered to buy more when she had gone tot he store. No such luck.

_"Well, it's ok, washing your hair every day is hard on it. It dries it out. Yes, my hair could use a break. Surely I can go one day without shampooing my hair." _Kurama assured himself. He got out of the shower and changed into his usual school uniform. Suddenly he slumped down against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. It felt greasy already. How was he going to make it through the day like this? His eye started twitching violently. Suddenly, Hiei appeared next to him.

"Did you hear about Koenma's new order?" Hiei asked

"Yes." Kurama answered miserably.

"I need to use your computer." Hiei said flatly.

"Go ahead, Hiei." Hiei didn't reply but he just stood there. It took Kurama a moment to realize that Hiei wouldn't know how to use a computer and that he was too proud to ask for help. "I'll set it up for you." Kurama said slowly getting up. As he got up he felt his hair brush against the back of his neck. It felt frizzy. Kurama's eye started twitching even more violently and his eyes widened. Hiei gave him a "wtf" look but said nothing. Kurama turned on the computer and made Hiei a xanga account. He clicked on the button that said new weblog entry and then got up from the chair allowing Hiei to sit down.

"Just start typing, Hiei." Kurama said in a hollow sort of voice. He got into fetal position and just laid there with his eyes still wide and twitching. Hiei ignored Kurama's strange behavior and left the kitsune to his mental breakdown. He sat there for a few minutes wondering what he should type. He hated the fact that Koenma had control over him and was forcing him to do this. He was the only living wielder of the Dragon of The Darkness Flame attack and yet he could be forced to write in an online journal by a mere toddler. _"Pathetic." _Hiei thought.

He really didn't know what to write about, nor did he care to write about anything at all. His fingers flew across the keyboard at an incredible speed, especially for someone who hadn't typed before, and then stopped. He pressed the submit button and waited impatiently for it to load. He had typed only a single word for his first ever blog entry. "Hn." After he was done he felt a strange sense of accomplishment. He shrugged off the feeling and got up from the computer chair and turned to Kurama who was now shaking and looked as though he were going to have a seizure.

"That should be enough to keep Koenma off my back." Hiei stated simply. Kurama didn't answer. "Fox, what the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei asked while poking Kurama's lightly with his foot. Kurama looked up at Hiei, his wide, twitching eyes, and frizzy hair that was going everywhere gave him the look of a crazy person.  
Kurama muttered something quietly.

"Speak up." Hiei commanded. He had to admit he was slightly worried. He had never seen his best friend in this kind of condition before. He wondered what it was that was driving him almost to insanity.

"You-you owe m-m-me a f-f-f-f-favor." Kurama said stuttering slightly and then he repeated the phrase again only louder and without the stutter. He began to laugh like a crazy person.

"I owe you nothing." Hiei said coldly while giving the fox a questioning look.

"Yes, you do. I let you use my computer so that Koenma wouldn't send you to limbo and now you owe me a favor!" Kurama said and he started laughing again. Hiei sighed. He WAS in debt to the fox no matter how much he hated to admit it.

"Fine, what's the favor?" Hiei asked hoping to get this over with. He hated being in debt to anyone even more than he hated being an errand boy.

That's where I'm ending it. I apologize for the OOCness on Kurama's part. I do try to keep the characters in character as much as possible but I just couldn't resist the shampoo thing. I also apologize to the Hiei fans who are getting ready to kill me for not making Hiei write a decent blog entry, but think about it. Would Hiei really write a real blog entry? I bet your all wondering what Kurama's favor is going to be? Well one of my reviewers said that it would be cool if Hiei and Kurama's blog entries were yaoi. I'm sorry but I don't do yaoi. I have nothing against it, it's just not the kind of writing that I do. So, the favor won't be anything yaoi either. You can probably figure out what the favor is going to be if you reread the chapter and you think about it. Anyway, I'll try to update soon!

Thursday Addams


	6. Comment Wars and Hiei's Trip To The Stor

Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Xanga Chapter 6 Comment Wars and Hiei's Trip To The Store.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Xanga, I do however own my OC Melvin and Our-Groceries-Suck-Less-Than-That-Other-Stores-And-Our-Prices-Are-Lower-Too-Mart.

Last Time:

"You-you owe m-m-me a f-f-f-f-favor." Kurama said stuttering slightly and then he repeated the phrase again only louder and without the stutter. He began to laugh like a crazy person.

"I owe you nothing." Hiei said coldly while giving the fox a questioning look.

"Yes, you do. I let you use my computer so that Koenma wouldn't send you to limbo and now you owe me a favor!" Kurama said and he started laughing again. Hiei sighed. He WAS in debt to the fox no matter how much he hated to admit it.

"Fine, what's the favor?" Hiei asked hoping to get this over with. He hated being in debt to anyone even more than he hated being an errand boy.

Now:

"Hiei, you have to go to the store and buy me more shampoo." Kurama stated simply. Hiei anime fell. Of all the things he could've asked for, and he asks for this.

"Why can't you just buy your own shampoo?" Hiei asked. He thought that this was a very good question, but Kurama looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you crazy?" Kurama asked. Hiei thought that he should be asking Kurama this question, seeing as though he was the one who was freaking out about having no shampoo, not the other way around. "I can't go out like this! Now, there's a store nearby called Our-Groceries-Suck-Less-Than-That-Other-Stores-And-Our-Prices-Are-Lower-Too-Mart that sells shampoo for very cheap, and I have some money in my wallet on my dresser. You are to take the money and buy me some shampoo. Be as quick as possible! Kurama added at the end stroking his frizzy hair. As Hiei was walking to Kurama's room to grab the money, he heard Kurama say something. He turned around thinking that Kurama was addressing him, but he found out that he was quite wrong. He saw Kurama petting his hair and muttering, "It'll be ok, Fluffy, Hiei's going to get us some shampoo." Hiei's face looked like this, "0.o" and he turned away from this incredibly disturbing scene and went to go get this favor over with.

Meanwhile, Koenma decided it was time for another break from stamping papers. He checked his xanga and saw that he had not one, but TWO new comments. He had two whole comments on his very first post. "YIPPEE!" Koenma shouted as he began to dance around his office. After he was done, Koenma went to go read the comments. One of them was from Botan. That one read:

"Hello Koenma-sir! I'm sorry your job is so stressful, but there's not much I can do for you except leave you a comment to make you feel better! -Botan"

Koenma smiled at this and made a mental note to give Botan a raise. He then moved on to his nest comment which read:

"U r so0o0o0o ferking LaZy. YoU;r3 j0b Can;t B tHaT hArD. A11 uz do is StAmP PaPeRs. U SuCk. f3rk u MoThAf3rK3r" (translation: Your so fucking lazy. Your job can't be that hard. All you do is stamp papers. You suck. Fuck you motherfucker) It was from a user who was so originally named "IAmDShizzzz" (A/N: I have no idea if there really is someone on Xanga named this or not, but if there is it's just a coincidence) Koenma blinked stupidly at his computer screen for a moment until he was able to decipher this person's chat speak and horrible spelling. When he finally understood what the person meant he clicked on their profile. According to their profile it was some 40 year old man named Melvin who lived in Utah. Koenma looked at this bastard's, now known as Melvin's, profile picture. Man was he ugly. He wore thick, oversized glasses, he was going bold but the thin patch of hair that he had left was brown, he had three extremely long whiskers on his chin, his was very overweight almost beyond the point of being morbidly obese, and to top it all off, he was shirtless in his picture and he was standing outside on a boat on what must've been a windy day, because his size Double D man boobs were flopping in the wind along with his eight, yes EIGHT, chins. I know that you're all thinking "O M F G that guy is a sexy beast!" but please, try and contain yourselves.

Koenma didn't even make an attempt to read this guy's blog entry. He just hit the comment button and began typing furiously. When he had finished he felt a lot better and his comment read:  
"How dare you say such things to me? Do you know who you're talking to? I am the prince of the spirit world. I could have you sentenced to limbo for all eternity for the comment you left me, and for Pete's sake, learn how to spell and type!"

Meanwhile, Hiei was in the parking lot of Our-Groceries-Suck-Less-Than-That-Other-Stores-And-Our-Prices-Are-Lower-TooMart. He cautiously walked through the automatic doors and into the store. His first thought going in was "Holly hell! It's freezing in here!" because Our-Groceries-Suck-Less-Than-That-Other-Stores-And-Our-Prices-Are-Lower-TooMart was just like any other grocery store in the summer time, they had their air-conditioning cranked up so that it was almost arctic in the store. Almost as soon as he walked in, Hiei was greeted by a perky brown-haired woman in an Our-Groceries-Suck-Less-Than-That-Other-Stores-And-Our-Prices-Are-Lower-TooMart uniform.

"Hi welcome to Our-Groceries-Suck-Less-Than-That-Other-Stores-And-Our-Prices-Are-Lower-TooMart how may I help you?" The woman asked in a voice that was just a little too cheerful.

"Hn, I don't need your help." Hiei said coldly.

""Hi welcome to Our-Groceries-Suck-Less-Than-That-Other-Stores-And-Our-Prices-Are-Lower-TooMart how may I help you?" The woman repeated again with an obviously fake smile that seemed to be permanently plastered on her face.

"I already told you, you incompetent woman, I don't need your help." Hiei said.

"HI WELCOME TO OUR-GROCERIES-SUCK-LESS-THAT-THAT-OTHER-PLACES-AND-OUR-PRICES-ARE-LOWER-TOOMART HOW MAY I HELP YOU?" The woman shouted in her annoyingly cheerful voice with the fake smile still plastered on her face.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Hiei shouted at the woman and then he started to walk away quickly, trying to escape the women.

"But I must help the customers!" She shouted flailing her arms and chasing after Hiei. He looked behind him and started to sprint.

At Urameshi residence Yusuke had just woken up and was getting dressed. He didn't have anything planned for today, so he decided to get on his computer and check his Xanga. He saw that he had three new comments. The first one was from Keiko.

"Yusuke, you brat! How could you go to that party? I heard there was a lot of drinking there. You could've been seriously hurt!" Yusuke sighed. He would leave her a comment after he finished reading the others. The next comment was from Kuwabara.

"I agree with Keiko. How could you do that, Urameshi? Do you know how dishonorable it is to get drunk? And it's illegal to drink when you're underage, too! I'm really disappointed in you, man." Yusuke sighed again. Would everyone just stop bitching at him and let him live? He read on in hopes that his next comment would be better. It was from some user that he didn't recognize. It read:

"Ur SuCh A DiCkHeD y0u'Re gf wuz werried sIcK about j00 and Ur GaY." (translation: You're such a dickhead and you're girlfriend was worried sick about you and you're gay.) Now Yusuke was seriously pissed. First, he went to Keiko's site and left her a comment which read:

"Stop bitching at me Keiko! You know I can take care of myself! Besides, I wasn't hurt or anything! And my driving isn't at all bad, the car was just a piece of crap, it's not my fault!"

Then Yusuke moved on to Kuwabara. "Dude, just back off, ok? Not everyone has a stupid honor code like you do, so stop being such a pansy-ass." Was what Yusuke's comment read after he was finished. He thought about what he said. Normally, he wouldn't have freaked out quite so much. You see, when your on the computer, it's so much easier to bitch people out, because you can't see their faces or their reactions. Yusuke just shrugged and went on to comment the asshole who had left him the last comment. He clicked on the person's username and almost threw up when he saw their profile picture. Yup, you guessed it, it was good old Melvin who left him that comment.

"Learn how to fricken' spell man! And leave me alone! You don't know me, so you can't judge me!" And with those three comments from Yusuke, the comment wars began.

Thursday: That's where I'm ending it. Will Hiei escape the overly cheerful Our-Groceries-Suck-Less-Than-That-Other-Stores-And-Our-Prices-Are-Lower-TooMart employee? Will Kurama get his shampoo and stop acting OOC? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out in the next chapter of Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Xanga! I'll try and have it posted someone before my birthday which is on the 16th because after my birthday I don't have much time until school starts again so I want to finish this before summer is over. Please review!


	7. Comment Wars and Hiei's Trip Part 2

Yu Yu Goes Xanga Chapter 7 Comment Wars part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Xanga, or Herbal Essance Shampoo.

Last Time:

Hiei was chased by the Our-Groceries-Suck-Less-Than-That-Other-Stores-And-Our-Prices-Are-Lower-Too-Mart employee and Yusuke started the comment wars.

Now:

Hiei looked behind him as he ran. "Dammit she's still following me. I wish I could just kill her." Hiei muttered to himself as he ran. Even though he was incredibly fast this annoyingly cheerful human woman could still keep up. His eye twitched slightly. He sped up. After a while he turned a corner and wasn't looking where he was going and had somehow ended up in the women's underwear department. He looked behind him to see if the employee was still following him and crashed right into one of the bra racks. Hiei had landed with his face in one of the bras. Unfortunately for him a woman in about her thirties had been passing through at that time and saw him like that.

"Pervert!" She shouted as she ran him over with her shopping cart. Hiei had little swirls in his eyes. After a moment or two he recovered and brushed himself off. He wondered if Kurama had to endure this kind of thing every time he went grocery shopping. No wonder he had made Hiei go get the shampoo for him.

Keiko Yukimura wiped the sweat from her forehead, sighed, and sat down in a comfortable looking armchair in her living room. She had been helping her parents in their restaurant with the big lunch crowd and now she was exhausted. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. She wondered how Yusuke was doing. Suddenly she remembered his xanga entry and her comment from before. "I wonder if he's commented back or updated." Keiko wondered out loud. She got up and walked up the stairs to her room. She started her computer and then sat down in the grey computer chair She waited impatiently for windows to start up and then clicked on her web browser, Shitscape Web Explorer, and then went to her xanga site. She saw that she had two knew comments. One of them was from Yusuke and the other was from a user she didn't recognize. She read Yusuke's comment first and was frowning when she finished. 

"Yusuke you jerk." She muttered under her breath. She clicked on his name to go to his site and comment him back. She felt surprisingly bitchy as she clicked on the leave a comment button. She began typing furiously and without thinking about hat she was going to say she had already typed a nice long message for Yusuke complete with scolding, a guilt trip, and everything else. It read:

"Yusuke, you know I only do this because I care about you. You could've been seriously injured! And what about school? You can't just let yourself become a deadbeat! You should start making better choices and thinking about someone besides yourself every once in a while! I worry myself to death over you just to hear you yell at me for it. Just grow up Yusuke!"

Keiko reread her comment and gave a satisfied nod. She hit the submit button and then went back to her page to read her other comment. Once she had finished reading it she got out of her computer chair and started pacing around her room while saying "ew ew ew ew ew" over and over again. That comment had read:

"Hey ur pr3tty hawt. U nD m3 nd dat blue-HaIrEd GuRl ShOuLd GeT It On SoMeTiMe." The comment would've been creepy no matter who had left it but seeing as though it had been left by a 40 year old pedophile named Melvin it was extra creepy. Keiko went to go call someone and tell them about this guy.

Her first instinct was to go to Yusuke seeing as though he was her boyfriend, but he would probably wouldn't be home anyway. She had no way of contacting Botan in the spirit world, Genkai didn't have a phone in her temple so she and Yukina were out of the question, and she would've hated to bother Shizuru with this. That just left Kuwabara. He probably wouldn't know what to do but at least he would tell off the pedophile for her. He was sort of like an older brother in a way even though he was the same age as she was. Keiko picked up the phone and dialed Kuwabara's number.

"Hey Kuwabara residence. This is Kazuma speaking." Keiko was slightly shocked at the very formal way that Kuwabara answered the phone since she had been expecting a "yo" or something, but she was glad that he had picked up anyway.

"Hi Kuwabara, it's Keiko."

"Oh hi Keiko. Are you lookin for Urameshi again? Cuz I haven't seen him around lately." Kuwabara whispered into the phone.

"No, I actually called about something else. Why are you whispering?"

"It's cuz of Shizuru. She's been on my case about studying a lot lately since it's almost the end of the quarter and we get our report cards soon. She'll kick my ass if she finds out I'm not studying."

"Oh, maybe I should just call back later..."

"No, it's fine. So what's wrong?"

"Have you been on Xanga lately?" Keiko asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, I got a comment from this creepy guy named Melvin. I noticed that he commented Yusuke and Koenma too. He's soooooooo creepy. Since Yusuke probably isn't home I figured I'd call you. Can you do something about this guy?" Keiko asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard since I don't know him in real life or anyth-" Kuwabara's conversation was cut short by a voice yelling up the stairs.

"Kazuma! I thought I heard the phone ring! Who was it?" Shizuru called up the steps to her younger brother.

"It was just those stupid telemarketers again! I told them that we didn't want any of their Girl Scout cookies or whatever it is their selling and hung up." Kuwabara said quickly as he said a short prayer that Shizuru would believe his lie.

"Well then who are you talking to up there?"

"..."

"Kazuma?"

"Umm, just Eikitchi. He was meowing at me like crazy for some reason."

"Are you sure your studying and not goofing off?"

"Of course! Because I, Kazuma Kuwabara, am a man who is devoted to his studies and will do whatever it takes to get the best grades he possibly can on his repor-"

"Your talking to one of your friends on the phone again aren't you?" Shizuru interrupted.

"...maybe..." Kuwabara's response was followed by the sound of his older sister thundering up the stairs. Oh boy he was in for it now. "Hey Keiko I gotta go now but I'll see what I can do about that guy ok bye!" Kuwabara said quickly as he slammed the phone down.

"Kazuma you know you're supposed to be studying!" Shizuru said as she slammed the door open.

"Geez, I'm sorry Shizuru, but my friend called and it was an emergency!" Kuwabara said as he sunk down in his chair.

"Well then why did you lie to me?" Shizuru asked angrily. "And you know you're not supposed to answer the phone while your studying!" Shizuru smacked her brother across the face and then threw him into the window. She calmed down a bit after that. "I need a cigarette." She muttered as she took out a cigarette and the lighter Sakiyo had given her. She put the cigarette in her mouth and inhaled and then gave a very long exhale. "You know I only do this because I want you to get into a good school and get a good job Kazuma." Shizuru started to walk out but then she stoppped. "That window is coming out of your allowance by the way."

Keiko sweat dropped and hoped that Shizuru hadn't been too tough on Kuwabara. She noticed that she had another new comment. It was from Koenma. It read:

"Good for you Keiko! You keep Yusuke in line! I can't have my spirit detective off partying and getting drunk. What if we needed him? Comment back please!"

Keiko was glad that someone agreed with her but she had to sweat drop at the fact that Koenma was making it very obvious that he was only commenting people to get comments in return. She didn't feel like commenting him now. She would get back to him later.  
Out of boredom she went to Yusuke's Xanga. She saw that Koenma had left him a comment as well as that creepy Melvin guy. She shuddered. The one from Koenma read:

"Yusuke I can't believe you would be so irresponsible as to go out drinking. And risking both yours and Keiko's lives driving, which you dont really know how to do, in some car that could barely run. And don't be so hard on Keiko. She's only trying to help you. Comment me back please! -The Almighty Koenma Future Ruler of The Spirit World"

Keiko sweat dropped at the way Koenma had signed his name and then  
went on to read Melvin's comment. It said, "W3ll if u don;t want ppl to judge joo den don;t right gay BlOg EnTrIeS. AnD YoU DonT NeEd 2 WoRrY aBoUt ur gf CuZ I was w/ her LaSt NiGhT."

Keiko was close to tears now. This guy was sooooooo creepy! She hoped that Yusuke didn't believe this guy's bullshit. She went to Melvin's page to see if Yusuke had commented back. He had. His comment read, "Listen Chubby McFatass, Keiko wouldn't do shit with you. You don't even know her or me so stfu (shut the fck up) And put a friggin shirt on in your profile picture and then go buy a bra, Jelly Jugs! You could poke someone's eye out on a cold day! Now leave me alone or I'll kick your stupid ass! Oh and leave Keiko alone too or else she'll bitch at me about how I should stick up for her."

Well at least Yusuke had stuck up for her kind of. Sort of. A little bit. Maybe. Not reallyish.

While all this was going on Hiei was wandering around Our-Groceries-Suck-Less-Than-That-Other-Stores-And-Our-Prices-Are-Lower-Too-Mart trying to find where the shampoo was. "Why does this place have to be so goddamn big?" Hiei wondered out loud. He wandered through row after row of items stocked on shelves. All that without change was enough to make a person go insane, and the white floor and ceiling weren't exactly helping. "This place needs signs to tell you where everything is." Hiei thought. He had failed to notice the signs above every aisle that said exactly what was in that aisle. Poor Hiei.

Finally after about ten minutes of searching and dodging annoyingly cheerful employees Hiei had reached his destination. He had found the shampoo isle, but, as fate would have it, there was yet another problem. He was facing a large shelf of shampoo and it looked as though there were hundreds of brands to choose from. He had no idea what Kurama used. He didn't really care to know, but he didn't want to pick out the wrong kind and have to do this all over again.  
He thought about it for a moment. He sort of half remebered kind of in the back of his brainish thought that Kurama had said something about Herbal Essance shampoo. He searched through what seemed like thousands of shampoo bottles until he saw the one marked Herbal Essance. It was the last bottle. At the same time he reached out to grab it another hand grabbed it first. Hiei looked from the old, wrinkly hand, all the way to the face of the person of whom the hand belonged to. Did that make any sense? No, I didn't think so either.

"Hey!" Hiei exclaimed.

"Too bad for you!" The old woman said.

"Bitch!"

"Eat my boobies ya spiky-haired punk!" The old woman said before walking off to the counter to pay for her shampoo. Hiei was slightly stunned at the old woman's language but then quickly got over it and ran after the woman. When he had caught up to her and was about to reach out and grab the shampoo bottle from her she hit him over the head with her walker. He ignored the pain in his head and tackled the old woman, and wrestled her for the shampoo, but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"RAPE!" The old lady shouted. Everyone within ten feet of Hiei and the old bag turned to look at them. Hiei happened to be in a very awkward position. Suddenly, Hiei found himself being wacked by several heavy purses and then an extremely overweight security guard who was munching on a donut, picked Hiei up off of the old lady and was about to throw him out of the store, but Hiei punched him in the face and made a break for it.

He searched every check out line until he found the old woman in the express lane. She was getting out her check book to pay for the shampoo when Hiei ran over there and grabbed the bottle of shampoo out of the checker girl's hand and ran to the nearest check out. Both the old woman and the check out girl were stunned. He ran to the nearest check out counter and quickly paid for the shampoo and left. He ran to Kurama's house, eager to be through with this. When he walked through the front door he found Kurama had collapsed on the couch and had a very blank and dead look in his eyes.

"What took you so long, Hiei?" Kurama asked as he leapt up from the couch. Hiei's eye started twitching. This kitsune had no idea what he had just been through. Hiei resisted the urge to strangle Kurama with his own hair and handed him the bottle of shampoo. Kurama took the bottle and immediately ran to the bathroom to go take a shower.

Hiei was suddenly overcome by the urge to go check his Xanga. He had no idea why, but he gave in to the impulse anyway. He remembered how Kurama had started up the computer and after a few minutes of trying he finally got to Xanga. He had no comments on his site but he didn't care. He didn't like people anyway. After browsing boredly through people's Xanga sites he came across Melvins. He looked at the comments and started reading. When he came across Yusuke's comment he frowned. At that moment Kurama appeared over his shoulder. His hair was looking much better and he was back to his normal non-OOC self.

"So not even the great Hiei Jaganeshi could resist the powers of addicting websites." Kurama said with a smile. Hiei decided to ignore this comment for the moment.

"Yusuke threatened this guy. Why is he not getting in trouble?"

"Well, because it's the internet. Hardly anyone takes threats over the internet seriously." Kurama said thoughtfully.

"So...you can threaten humans, make them fear you completely, but not get in any sort of trouble by the people of spirit world for it?"

"Well, Yes, I guess so, technically, but you still shouldn-" Kurama began but Hiei was listening. He was grinning quite evily. He could threaten humans and not get in trouble Oh the fun he was going to have.

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates everyone! I was just really busy with everything and yeah.. thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! Well anyway, the next chapter is going to be the last and school starts in like two weeks so I'll try and have the chapter up sometime fairly soonish. Please review!


	8. THE ENDOr is it?

Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Xanga Chapter 8 THE END...or is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Xanga, Rent, Atreyu, Myspace, The Ring, or Kira, she belongs to Jessica aka HieiLover177 I do however own Jana, so back of bitches :D jk

Author's Note: Well today was technically my first day of school but all I did was go to an hour long conference to meet my advisor and talk about some of the stuff for the new school year and shit. My advisor seems nice which is good. Tomorrow is my first full day of school, which is not so good. I like school and everything but it does take up a lot of my time so I have less time to update. 

Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to my Renthead friend, Kristen, because of the Rent scene in this chapter, even though she won't read this because she doesn't like anime I just felt like dedicating it to her anyway...This chapter is also dedicated to Steve Irwin who died yesterday, which sucked because he was totally kickass. May his soul rest in peace.

Hiei ran across Kurama's front lawn. It was three in the morning and he was sure that his best friend would be sleeping by now. He picked the lock on the window and jumped in without making a sound like the good little thief that he is. He darted around the house quickly in search of Kurama's computer room. He had been here a few times before, yes, but he had never bothered to memorize which rooms were where. After a few moments he had finally found what he had been searching for. When he approached the computer it seemed as though there were a holy golden glow coming from it. Hiei looked to the left of the computer and saw a small lamp that was sitting behind it and producing that heavenly light. He wondered why the Minamino's would have such a thing and he unplugged it. He then pressed the button to turn the computer on and jumped about a foot in the air as Windows (A/N: I don't own that) started up and played that little music that it always does when it starts up.

"Why do computers have to be so goddamn loud? I asked." Hiei asked out loud to no one in particular as he wondered why he had started narrating his own life. Hiei shrugged it off and opened to internet to go to Xanga. He was going to have some fun scaring humans tonight. Although he did not hate every and all humans like he used to, and he thought that some of them were alright, though he would never admit that out loud, he felt that some of them were extremely stupid and annoying and he found a lot of enjoyment in torturing them. He also found that a lot of the annoying and stupid humans had Xangas. Oh how they bothered him with their constant complaining about their lives that had no real problems, and their annoyingly pink layouts. He was going to have a lot of fun with this. At first he imagined just himself leaving them comments and scary them out of their wits, but then he began to think about what it would be like if he gathered followers of some sort. Almost like his own little army that helped him scare people. He decided that he rather liked the second idea and he began his search for minions.

7 hours later Kazuma Kuwabara had just awaken from a nice long sleep and was sitting at his computer reading through the seemingly endless chain of comments left by Yusuke, Keiko, and Melvin. It seemed as though they were all fighting. Kuwabara sighed and got ready to write a comment of his own when his parents burst in.

"We're not gonna paaaaaaaaay, we're not gonna paaaaaaay last year's...MORGAGE!" They sang in unison as they threw a large number of bills in the air.

"Umm guys, you kinda need to pay the mortgage, and the bills, otherwise we'll have no house, and no power. And why are you singing?" Kuwabara asked. Just as he said that the power went out.

"Oh crap, now we have no more power." Shizuru said as she used her lighter as both a light and a heat source. Suddenly, the phone rang. Kuwabara got off the computer and went to go answer it.

"ONE WEEK!" Came the creepy voice on the other line.

"What?" Kuwabara said in a confused tone.

"Well, you know, I usually say "seven days!" but I decided to try something new this time." Said the little girl from the ring, who was who Kuwabara was talking to. Kuwabara was still thoroughly confused, having never seen the ring. "Oh and by the way, did you order a large pepperoni pizza?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you see, my second job is as a pizza delivery boy...er girl. And I got a call from your house ordering a large pepperoni pizza for a Mr...I. C. Weiner." The little girl said.

"Oh, that was probably Yusuke. He loves to prank call people."

"Oh, ok then. Well, just remember, ONE WEEK!" The creepy little girl shouted menacingly and then hung up. Kuwabara was completely baffled by the strange phone call. Then he was even more baffled when he realized  
that the phone shouldn't have even rung in the first place since the power was out. And the computer was still on. "Well whatever." Kuwabara thought as he sat down at the computer again and started typing his comment. You see, the comments before him had mostly been Yusuke chewing out Melvin for hitting on Keiko who was bitching at Yusuke for not chewing out Melvin which was exactly what he was doing while Melvin bitched at Yusuke just for the hell of it all while a countless number of cute innocent whales we're being hunted and killed somewhere in Alaska. But no one cares about the whales.

In his comment Kuwabara mostly said that he agreed with Keiko, and that Melvin was a disgrace to all men. Almost as soon as he had hit the submit button, another comment had been posted, it was Yusuke yelling at him for not defending him, and telling him that he had been hitting on Keiko, which was so not true. Kuwabara wondered why Yusuke was being so abnormally stupid, and cranky. Maybe he was PMSing. Or in this case IMSing. Irritable Male Syndrom-ing. Kuwabara wondered why it was called PMSing and IMSing. Pre-menstrual Syndroming and Irritable Male Syndrom-ing didn't make any sense. But that's not relevant to the fic in any way, so we are going to move on.

Kuwabara was going to type another comment, but instead he saw that Keiko has already posted a new one in the ten seconds that it had taken him to read Yusuke's comment. Her comment had told Melvin off yet again for being a pervert, and yelled at Yusuke for being so judgmental. She had said that she wished Yusuke would be more like Kuwabara and come to school more often. Kuwabara blushed at what Keiko had said, not because he liked her, but because he didn't get complimented very often and it was very flattering to be complimented like that.

Kuwabara quickly typed a response thanking Keiko and yelling at Yusuke some more. The three of them continued their little comment war until Melvin got on and left his usual perverted and bitchy comment. Then four of them kept commenting each other all very quickly. Apparently they had no lives. Except for Keiko, who in the midst of all this drama, had forgotten about everything that she was supposed to do today.

Now at Kurama's house, Kurama walked past his computer room, and then stopped and walked back. He saw Hiei sitting at the computer and approached him.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" Kurama asked getting right to the point.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm on the computer." Hiei said as he began typing furiously.

"Yes, I can see that, but what are you doing on the computer? And why are you on MY computer?" Kurama asked again. The fire apparition didn't answer for a moment.

"If you must know, I'm er...getting acquainted with some humans using Xanga, and I'm on YOUR computer because I don't feel like using Yusuke's or Kuwabara's."

"So in other words, you broke into my house just to use my computer so that you could scare humans with comments on Xanga?" Kurama inquired.

"Basically." Hiei said simply as he finished the comment he was leaving on some girl's Xanga. He had told her all the various grotesque ways that he was going to slowly torture to death the cat that she had written like 6 paragraphs on in her Weblog Entry. Although it sounded cruel to do something like that, the girl deserved it for torturing people with her non-stop rant on her cat. And it wasn't like Hiei was really going to do anything to the cat, Yukina would hate him forever if he did, but it was still fun to scare her with the idea. "I've begun to gather followers." Hiei said to Kurama.

"Followers?" 

"Yes, followers to help me scare humans."

"So there are other demons with Xangas?" Kurama asked completely perplexed.

"No, but there are some pretty evil humans. Like this one girl named Kira. She's going to be my second in command."

Somewhere in human world...

A 14 year old girl black-haired brown-eyed girl named Kira was sitting at her computer typing furiously. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a black dragon on it, black pants with red straps hanging off of them, and a pair of black skater shoes. Her hair was shoulder length with a few bangs that were chin length. Sitting next to her was her friend, Jana. Jana had brownish blonde hair just above chest length with a few layers, and brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that said, "Have a nice day...skip school" in white letters, a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees, some black bracelets, and a pair of black converse shoes.

"Kira, what are you doing now?" Jana asked as she took a sip of her Mountain Dew. (A/N: I don't own Mountain Dew either)

"I'm commenting Hiei! He's going to scare people over the internet by telling them things about bloodshed and gore! Which is extremely funny to me! And he said he's going to make me his second in command! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jana sighed.

"Kira, you know that that isn't really Hiei. He isn't real." Oh, if only Jana knew...

Back at Kurama's House

"I see..." Kurama trailed off. He didn't really care too much about what Hiei was doing, but the thought of him having his own personal army of human threateners was a little disturbing. Kurama just shook the feeling off. "Listen Hiei, I have to go now because I only came home from school for lunch, but I'll be back later. And if you harm my mother in any way I will make life very miserable for you." He said coldly as he walked out the door. Hiei just hn'ed and continued with his comments.After awhile, he went back to Kuwabara's site just out of boredom, and he saw the long chain of comments that had all been left by Kuwabara, Yusuke, Melvin, and Keiko. Hiei saw what Melvin had said and smirked. It was incredibly creepy, sure, but it had scared Keiko. Keiko wasn't one of the humans who annoyed Hiei, in fact he sort of respected her, but she was human none the less. Melvin might be a good person to have on his side. Hiei left him a comment asking Melvin to join him and then went of to terrorize more people and find some more minions.

Meanwhile, Koenma was taking a break from his massive amount of paperwork and was browsing through Xangas. Eventually he reached Kuwabara's and was shocked by the number of comments Kuwabara had. There were just so many! Koenma had been trying to achieve that many comments for a long time now, and yet Kuwabara could do it in a single day! This fact confused and bothered him more than anything else. There was no way Kuwabara could be more popular than him, even on some website, he was the prince of freakin spirit work for cryin' out loud! And Kuwabara was just...Kuwabara. Koenma started to read the comments and then he started to get angry. Yusuke was being a total brat, Keiko was being an overprotective bitch, and Kuwabara was just being his normal self. And of course Melvin was just creepy and insulting as always. They needed someone to set them all straight. Someone who wasn't afraid to share their opinions and force them on to other people, someone bossy, someone like...Koenma! Koenma got to work typing quickly. His comment was short and to the point. It was also pretty insulting, but did he care? Of course not! Prince of spirit world, he can do anything he wants, duh.

Just seconds after Koenma had posted his comment, all four of the people whom he had addressed in it, had commented him back and were bitching and yelling at him. That fact was a little sad. Now Koenma commented back and they then commented then Koenma and so on and so forth. This went on for a few more hours until Kurama got home from school. He was surprised to see Hiei still on the computer and he sighed. At the moment Hiei had taken a break from terrorizing humans and was now reading the large comment war going on. As much as he hated to admit it, their drama interested him. He didn't feel like getting involved in it, though. Kurama knew it was pointless to ask Hiei to get off the computer, and he kind of wanted to get out of the house anyway, so he decided to go to spirit world. It would be nice to talk to some sane people for awhile and he could use the computer there to write his research paper for English class.

After Kurama got to spirit world he looked around for Botan. He knew that she had a computer in her office, and she probably wouldn't mind if he used it, but being the gentleman the he was he had to ask her permission first. He saw that spirit world was quite a bit more chaotic than he had expected. Ogres were running everywhere flailing their arms and shouting out things like "Koenma...no work...big trouble...King Yama...visit...more trouble!" "I wonder what they could be talking about?" Kurama thought. And he was always the smart one... After he had finally spotted Botan Kurama ran up to her.

"Botan! I'm glad to see you. What's going on here?" Kurama asked.

"Well, Koenma-san has been involved in this comment war between himself, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and some fat pedophile named Melvin. He's been neglecting his work and things are terrible! Now King Yamma is going to come for a visit and I think we're all in big trouble!" Botan exclaimed.

"...Oh, I see..." Kurama said quietly. After a few moments of silence between the two Kurama finally spoke again. "Do you wanna go get some coffee?"

"Sure! We'll have to take my magic flying carpet, because some middle eastern guy stole my oar." Botan said pulling a magic carpet out of nowhere.

Somewhere in the Middle East...

An ordinary guy named Aladdin and a princess named Jasmine we're riding on Botan's flying oar. "A whole new wooooooooorl-" the princess started to sing before she and Aladdin were hit by a nuclear missile which president Bush had "accidentally" launched.

In Spirit World

The comment war getting worse. People weren't just insulting each other, it had even gone as far as death threats. Koenma was very absorbed in the comment war, and his paper work was piling up even more. He was so absorbed in it, that he had failed to notice all his ogres freaking out about the fact that his father was coming for a visit. Yusuke seemed to be absent from the comment war, however, and Melvin had been gone for a little bit.

Yusuke had gotten drunk, and was now out driving. He wasn't driving that piece of shit car from chapter two though, he was driving a riding lawn mower. Now, as a lawnmower it was pretty nice, but as a car, it was the most white-trashlicious car ever. He road around for awhile, going from the road to people's lawns. Eventually he reached a small yellow house with a white picket fence where some outrageously fat guy who was going bald was watering flowers, while a very old woman who was wearing a yellow semi-low cut tank top, pink sex bracelets, jeans, and white tennis shoes, about five pounds of bright pink lipstick and some blue eye shadow, and she had her long gray hair in a pony tail, was watching him water the flowers. It was the old lady from Our-Grocceries-Suck-Less-Than-That-Other-Stores-And-Our-Prices-Are-Lower-Too-Mart. As her fat son watered the flowers Yusuke drove by on his riding lawn mower and didn't see the man, or didn't notice him because he was drunk. Yusuke ran him over with the lawn mower and he died.

"No! Not my son, not my Melvin!" The old lady said. That's right. Melvin is the old lady's son and Yusuke just killed everyone's favorite pedophile. A few minutes later Yusuke found himself in Spirit World along with Kuwabara, Kieko, Koenma, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan. Upon seeing Kuwabara he leapt at him and the two of them began to fight. Keiko bitch slapped the both of them and then got involved in the brawl. Koenma almost did, but he was grabbed by a very large hand. The hand of King Yamma.

"Enough!" King Yamma said. The fighting instantly stopped. "I'm very disappointed in you all. Look at yourselves, fighting over some stupid website. You've all become completely addicted. Is this the way that you should be acting? I just can't believe that you all would have this kind of behavior. And those of you who didn't act poorly didn't even TRY to stop those who did." Everyone but Hiei hung their head in shame as King Yamma continued. "This website has turned you all into monsters! You used to be such good friends and now you're fighting like cats and dogs just because of some stupid website. I am forbidding you all to use this website ever again. It must be evil to have such power over you all, and besides, Myspace is better anyway." Everyone just stared at King Yamma with wide eyes for a moment until they all shouted in unison,

"MYSPACE?"

THE END

Author's Note: So there's the ending. Kind of. I'm seriously debating whether or not I should write a sequel or add more to this or whatever. The only reason I don't want to is because of school. It's not like I'd NEVER be able to update, but they updates would come less often and I'd hate to leave the fic just sitting there without being updated for months at a time. School does have first priority, though. I have a lot of ideas for the sequel which would be called Yu Yu Hakusho Goes Myspace. I think I'm going to try and write a sequel during the school year, but it's going to be hard to juggle the sequel, my other fic, school, and softball, but I'll try my best. If I decide not to write a sequel I'll add an author's note to this or put a note up in my profile. Same if I decide to wait until next summer (which hopefully won't happen ) to write the sequel. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic! Happy school year!

Thursday Addams.


End file.
